Secret
by MissDiRed
Summary: Sequel to „Promise". After memorable Halloween, Roxy keeps thinking about Duman more and more. Fighting him causes her pain, and she can't focus on nothing else than him. But she is alone with her feelings. This secret must be kept. But she's not only affected one. Roxy side. Fluff, naive and cute story. You have been warned.


**Summary:** Sequel to „Promise". After memorable Halloween, Roxy keeps thinking about Duman more and more. Fighting him causes her pain, and she can't focus on nothing else than him. But she is alone with her feelings. This secret must be kept. Roxy side.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I don't own characters, show, blah, blah, blah. Only story is mine.

* * *

It surely WILL be continued this time. I'm planning about two or three more. Yes, I will do Duman side of this chapter. And one more thing – I may not want some sort of goddamn long critiques from you, but please, if you write, write like a human, not a five-year-old kid that have no idea what is dot nor what is comma! That doesn't actually make me willing to continue.

* * *

_**!WARNING!**_

_**A LOT of fluff.**_

* * *

•Secret...?**•**

* * *

That night changed her. Her point of view. Even if it was just a childish play, hunting candy together, few jokes… That was more than enough.

First she noticed, that he is very handsome, actually. Tall, muscular, well maintained, even if dressing in a bit weird manner. She looked at him, as normal girl at normal boy. Not as a prey at its hunter. And he seemed to be actually nice. From that night, they've met two times casually, and both of those meetings was very well spent. They had a lot to talk together, actually. They had more in common, that anybody could think. And she had known him from whole other side. Deep inside he was actually cute, well-mannered and playful. And he liked animals, not to mention that he was partially animal. They shared some strange kind of connection. But their blooming relationship had its bad sides as well. And they were very visible when they fought. She kept catching her on watching him, instead of taking care of herself, fighting with others. But how to not to look at **such** body? And when he shifted, with such easiness, so smoothly between forms? It was art for her. Even, if she once almost got killed, she still couldn't stop that. And she knew why.

She was falling for him.

* * *

Roxy sighed heavily, looking through the window. It was barely sunrise, around six o clock, but she wasn't sleepy at all. She just woke up, to think a bit. To think about man with pink hair and golden, animalistic eyes. Since Halloween her thoughts wandered more and more around him. Was that normal, when people were falling in love? But this certain feeling for this certain person was too dangerous for her, but even with knowing that, Roxy couldn't stop.

She didn't wanted to stop.

* * *

Girl sighed, bringing herself up, on a bit paralyzed legs, and slowly walked to the wardrobe, to find something to wear. Her body had more energy than enough – her mind was the tired one. Tired of lies she had to tell, of cheating on her friends. They couldn't know that, not them of all. How would they react anyway? It's something like betrayal, if not betrayal itself. Meeting with foe. Foe, who wants to kill you. And Winx? They were so goody-goodies. They most likely wouldn't be able to bear something like that. That was beyond their minds. They saw only black and white, while world was in grayscale. But tell that to band of fairies with only remains of brains.

But even if they weren't very clever, they still knew, that something happened. They had some kind of sensors, to discover love-themed problems, as every girl in who's life shopping and boys are one of most important things. Roxy sighed, while she looked at her phone. Seven o'clock. Her thinking was such a time-consumer. And still, she hadn't made any special conclusion, besides that the Winx are just not-so-clever girls.

Black jeans, mint tunic with belt and brads, jeans-jacket and black boots. That outfit that Roxy choose might suit even a witch. She just shake her shoulders and dressed up, being totally not in a mood to dress in cute things. She was almost depressed and falling for foe, wasn't she? She knew she should try to move on, that thinking only about what if's wasn't good. Actually, was very bad… But what could she do? She was just scared little fairy who's love had no rights to be.

Later, after breakfast, around eight o'clock she decided that sitting at home and doing nothing is pointless. Especially when Artu was scratching the door with annoying stubbornness.

"Okay, okay, come on. Not like I had something better to do" she said, setting up dog's collar, and soon they went out. Playing with Artu was one of things, that made her forget for a while. Focus on positives, on present day, instead of distressing. She had to find solution for her problem, and she had to do it as soon, as it was possible.

She sighed with relief, when she saw Gardenia Central Park, and was finally able to release Artu, so dog could run freely wherever he wanted. He was always calm, so Roxy let him go without fear about his possible victims. She sat on bench, enjoying yet sleepy nature, first birdsongs, smell of grass, silence. Now, when cold autumn took the rule over the Gardenia, city seemed more lazy, especially at the morning. Trees, not yet in reds, browns, yellows and oranges palettes hid birds that wasn't migrating in mazes of their branches. And so, that birds were slowly waking up and starting their quiet songs. Cold, weak wind rushing through her hair, but bringing something more.

Smell. Smell that she knows very well.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked deep voice with British accent. She almost jumped, squeaking instead, and looked at person who scared her. Dark pink, jagged hair shoulder-length, golden-brown eyes, pale skin, signature earring.

"May you please not scare me, Duman?" she hissed, turning, irritated outside, very happy inside. Wizard in this form looked like eighteen, maybe nineteen. That was form that he preferred to use casually – not so different from his original, yet nobody seemed to recognize him. He was wearing sport, black jacket with fur on hood, baggy dark jeans with few chains and trainers. What sort of shirt he had, Roxy couldn't say because his jacket was zipped high. Nothing out of ordinary. And in this form he was pretty handsome.

_But still he's hottest in his true form,_ Roxy thought, blushing a little.

"Sorry, _**sweetheart**_, but old habits die hard" he sat no bench next to her, pushing hearable pressure on word 'sweetheart'. Girl put her head down, blushing, trying to make her shaking hands stop. Duman only laughed, embracing her comfortable. Roxy only sighed, nuzzling her head in flexion of his neck, making him giggle.

"Yes, I know that you have tickles there. Revenge is sweet. And smells with cinnamon" she muttered, what made wizard laugh. He didn't say anything, only embraced her more, protecting from stronger wind. Soon Artu came back, jumping on bench, taking all of space that left. Roxy smiled, as Duman started to pet him. He and dog became actually friends, what she appreciated dearly. She might've sit like that all day, don't mind anything. But suddenly their peace was broken by something.

Blond-haired, specialized in gossips, shopping and boys something named Stella.

"I KNEW IT!" fairy yelled, causing couple to jump. Poor Artu under power of her voice squeaked and hid under the bench.

"Stella, wh-!" Roxy started.

"I knew it! I knew! I always know when girl have heart-problems! You DO like someone! Him! O my god, I must tell the girls!" she yelled and as suddenly as she came, she disappeared.

"We're screwed" Roxy said.

"Oh, It won't be so bad-"

"Won't be so bad? Won't be so bad!? Until the noon EVERYBODY will know, including my dad! Oh my god, he will kill me. And you twice, even if it is against laws of nature!" she squeaked, hiding her face in hands. Duman laughed quietly, embracing her.

"It won't be so bad. I guess. More I'm interested in your 'heart problems'. Willing to tell me?" he asked, and Roxy freezed.

"I, uh… It's nothing." She muttered.

"Nothing, huh? Pretty nothing, that almost got you killed. Because you focused on me, not of fighting. You think I'm blind?" he said calmly, but Roxy heard anger when he told about her nearly getting killed. _So, he do care,_ she thought.

"Sorry, I just… I don't know how to tell that…" she muttered, unable to control her tongue as well, as she should. Duman sighed heavily, holding her closer.

"You don't need to tell. I know what you mean better than you think" he whispered with his deep voice, causing Roxy's whole body trembling. She knew what's going to happen next. And so, it happened. He slowly placed his hands on both sides of her head, reducing distance between them, as she could feel his warm breath on her face. And then, in what she thought was hours, their lips slowly touched, very gently, but with passion. Roxy purred, embracing him tighter, hardening the kiss, wanting to feel him closer, feel his scent. And she wasn't very pleased when Duman broke kiss after a minute. And it surely was visible, because he laughed. _Cute._

"What do you feel for me?" he asked, this of all sudden. Roxy gasped, trying not to make eye contact. It was hard, especially when he was still holding her head.

"I… I think… I think that I love you…" she whispered, every single word more quiet.

"A bit louder?" Duman asked, with mischievous smile.

"Um… I… I love you" she muttered, normally, but faintly.

"Now I can't understand" Roxy was sure that he does hear and understand as well, he just want her to say it loud. She sighed.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, loud and clear. "Happy?"

"Now that was a bit too loud, but yes, happy" he giggled, cuddling her. "And I love you too" he muttered quietly just to her ear, causing her tremble and blush. And she suddenly felt tingling in the lower abdomen. Was that these proverbial butterflies?

"How cute" she freezed, as she heard familiar voice. Duman growled, not actually angry, but irritated. "To see my precious younger brother happy. Even with costs of our mission."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Anagan?" Duman growled, letting Roxy out of embrace. She looked back at dark skinned man, who was clothed casually. And he didn't seemed to want to start a fight at all. He shake his shoulders.

"Just making sure that she, or her filthy beast won't hurt you… Too much" he said, taking preventive two steps back, when Artu decided to do same as Duman – growl.

"Why you?" pink-haired boy asked.

"Because I'm faster than you. And I think I'm going to use it now. I don't want to be ate, not by you, and that beast as well…" dark-skinned man just turned around and sprinted away.

"What the hell…?" Roxy asked.

"I just… You know, it's impossible to hide anything from people that know you for centuries" he sighed, sitting back. " They sensed something immediately, so I actually had no other choice than tell them…" Duman smiled a bit, rubbing back of his neck.

"And they…?"

"We have rule, that we keep no matter what. 'The good of brothers always over goals'. They wasn't actually very happy when I told them who I have crush on, but-"

"Wait. Does that mean that you won't be hunting me anymore?"

"Yes. And no. We will actually, for your own good, pretend that we're doing it. Just, you know, not actually seriously. What would Winx think if we would suddenly stop attacking?" Duman asked.

"They would think that you're planning something bigger."

"Exactly. But I will tell you all later. Now, what do you think about breakfast in some restaurant?"

"For me it will be elevenses, but with pleasure. And… May I consider is as a date?"

"Well, actually this IS a date, so why not?"

* * *

Will be continued.

Can they be together? Or will Winx mess everything up?


End file.
